Fool's Gold
by greaser.chick17
Summary: For some people, being a teen is about having fun. For Holly Curtis, it's all about learning to survive her teenage years with three older brothers and no parents. When tragedy strikes, leaving Holly scared and feeling alone, how will she learn to cope? Will she be able to pick up the pieces of her life, or will she turn into the person she never wanted to be?


**Hi guys! I'm back, with a brand new, (hopefully) revamped fic! I'm not sure whether I want to continue with it, so please review if I should continue, and what you'd like to see in the story. I honestly have no idea where i'm taking this, so please feel free to leave suggestions and requests of what you'd like to see. Please be sure to review and follow, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **SE Hinton owns**_

When I was younger, I always imagined being a teenager was all about having fun. My brothers seemed to hype it up all the time- going to movies, parties, and hanging out with their friends. Every weekend, they would have some sort of exclusive social event to attend, and whenever I asked to come along, it would always be "No, you're too young" or "Wait til you're a teenager". When I finally turned thirteen, I attended my first party with my best friend Angela Shepard. We used to have a blast, and spend hours on end partying it up at Bucks, drinking our childhood away. But now it seems like all I do is stay at home.

It was a Friday night. The air was just starting to cool down, and the hot summer sky was being replaced with a cool breeze. My window was cracked open, allowing the cool air to fill up my room. Here I was, book in hand and ready to settle down for the night, when I get a knock on my door.

"Any plans for tonight, Hol?" someone asks. I move my eyes from my book to the door, and see Sodapop standing there, showered and ready to go out.

"No. I think I'm just gonna read for a little while and then call it a night" I reply, focusing back from my book. He simply nods his head in response, and invites himself into my room. After a minute of him standing there I speak up.  
"Um," I say, clearing my throat, "did you want something?"

"Why don't you go out tonight?" he asks. I sigh. I could never understand why my brothers were always pushing me to get out of the house nowadays. I wasn't hurting anyone by being in here, and I was happy to stay in my room alone.

"I don't have anywhere to be." I say.

"Why don't you go to Angela's place?" he suggests, and this gets my attention. Ever since Angela turned to booze and guys, my brothers had encouraged me to stay as far away from her as possible. I, of course, didn't listen, and ended up in a bit of a... 'situation' a few months back. That was one of the reasons I didn't go out much anymore.

"I thought you said I couldn't go there anymore."

"No, we said you should avoid her for a little while. I think it's been long enough. Why don't you give her a call?" he says, gesturing towards the phone and flashing me a grin.

I sunk down further into my bed and sighed. Damn Soda and his stupid persuasiveness. I groaned loudly for effect, before throwing my blankets to the side and picking up the phone. I dial the number for the Shepard household, and pray her mother didn't pick up.

"Hello?" Angela answered on the second ring. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ang, it's me"

"Holly? As in the Holly Curtis?"

"Yeah, yeah. Did you have any plans for tonight? Wanna do something?"

"So you've finally decided to come out of hiding, huh?"

"Do you wanna do something or not?" I ask impatiently, tempted to just hang up the phone. She laughs at me,

"Be at my place by 7. We're going to have some fun." She says, and hangs up the phone. I put the phone down and sit back on my bed.

"So, what's the final verdict?" Soda asks.

"Can you drive me to Angela's?"

* * *

As we approached the Shepard household, I was starting to re-think my decision. Was this really a good idea? God knows what this girl was up to. All I hoped was that whatever we were doing did not involve Buck Merrill's party house.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" Soda asks, pulling up to the side of the house. As much as I want to stay in the car and have him drive us back home, I grit my teeth and get out.

"No thanks, I got it." I say through the window, and make my way up the porch steps. I can hear screaming and fighting inside, and I want to turn around and go back to the car, but Sodapop has already driven off. I knock on the door and the yelling stops. Tim opens the door and greets me.

"Is Angela home?" I ask.

"Yeah, come in" he says, and I make my way through the house and up the stairs, all the way to Angela's room. I open the door to find her standing in front of the mirror, applying a thick coat of makeup to her face. I never understood why she wore so much of it- she was already so naturally beautiful.

"Hey Ang" I greet, sitting on her bed. I pick up one of the magazines on the floor, and begin to flip through it.

"Hey Hol," she says, turning to look at me. She makes a face and her eyebrows knit together. "Is that what you're wearing?" she asks, staring me up and down.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I ask, moving to the mirror to check my outfit. I had a blue plaid skirt that came down just past my knees, and a white and baby blue top that used to belong to my mom.

She stared at me, and then walked to her wardrobe. She pulls out a black mini dress and throws it in my direction.

"Put this on. Its too small for me anyway". I sigh.

Reluctantly, I turn away from Angela and slip the dress on. I look back at my reflection on the cracked mirror sticking to her wall, checking out the dress she gave me. The thin black material clung tightly to my body. It stopped about halfway above my thigh, and extenuated what little curves I had. I smiled in surprise. I wasn't expecting to see any curves, considering all the weight I'd lost in the past months.

"Fix your hair. It looks like a birds nest!" Ang says. I groan, running my fingers through my hair in attempt to smooth it. I spend 15 minutes fussing over it with the flat iron, before handing it over to Angela to do it for me. After my hair's done, Ang applies my makeup, poking and prodding my face until she finally sits back and smiles. She holds a mirror up to my face, and I look like another person. My face is covered in a thick layer of foundation, my cheeks pink with blush. My lips are bright red, and my eyes are covered in a shimmery gold eye shadow, with a small flick of eyeliner at the end. I stand up and walk by the door, watching Angela making faces in the mirror.

"Are we gonna leave soon? C'mon Ang, its nearly 8 o'clock" I say, tapping my foot on the ground. Angela rolls her eyes and gets up, grabbing her purse and a jacket.

We set out into the cool Summer night, stopping by a gas station to buy some cigarettes. When we get there my heart drops, memories from months ago flooding back to me. I take one final drag of my smoke, then stomp it out under my foot. I stand up straight with confidence, then follow Angela in through the door. I hate this place. I have no idea why I'm here. Its full of drunken idiots and whores, and is certainly not the way I wanted to spend my Friday night.

"Hey there, beautiful" some drunk guy says, trying to grab my hand. I swat him away, and walk further into the house. I go into the kitchen and fetch a soda, taking small sips of it. I look around for Angela, and spot her in the corner, making out with someone I didn't recognise. I turn around, and bump into a guy holding a beer. He looks up to apologize, and then I see who it is. My voice catches in my throat, and I am unable to speak.

"Holly? Is that you?"

 **What do you think? Should I leave it or keep going? Please review! :)**


End file.
